Something new
by Wikked
Summary: After Vanessa's parents die she finds out, much to her dismay and perplexion, that she's actually adopted. So now, she's left everything she has ever known to find this "real family" in New Orleans. Will she succeed? Jackson/OC Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except Vanessa. COMPLETED!
**A/N: Hello, this is just a little thing a wrote a while back. Figured that someone may enjoy it :)**

 **Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Hello, my name is Vanessa. I'm no one special really, perhaps a bit over the ordinary compared to most humans but to some I'm next not nothing. Confused? I sure am.

I'm nineteen years old and I just lost my parents, my adoptive parents that is. They died a little over a month ago and on their deathbed they told me something crazy. They couldn't possibly expect me to believe what they had told me. They said my biological parents were werewolves. How crazy is that?

It did bother me though, why would they say something like that? Especially as their last words… They wouldn't lie though, would they?

As far as I know I don't turn into some sort of monster every full moon, though, so I couldn't possibly be one. Right?

It was a mystery that had been bothering me, I couldn't just let it go. Along with this secret they had told me that I could find my family in New Orleans and since I had nothing tying me here anymore, I had nothing to lose.

At this specific moment I was standing on the streets of what they called "The French Quarter", I had been snooping around here for a while and tonight was a full moon. I had overheard some really fast, weird people say that werewolves was located in a nearby swamp. Which is where I was going now.

0o0o0o0

I was completely and utterly lost. In a swamp. In the middle of a full moon, I'm such I genius. I wanted to punch myself, going on a crazy, lunatic trip after werewolves in a swamp. How silly is that? Maybe I've got some sort of deep suicidal wish… Cause no one who valued life would be out here. In a swamp. All alone. Suddenly I felt like I was seeing things.

I let out a sort of growl of despair and punched a tree. I turned to lean against the tree that had just suffered my abuse and I sank against the ground. I sat quietly there and debated my worthless existence when I heard something. My head snapped in the direction of the sound and there stood a naked man. This was awkward.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and got to my feet. Look away, look anywhere but at the naked man! Especially that one area where the legs meet. Do not. Look.

"Who are you?" The naked guy asked with a deep sort of sexy voice. If he wasn't a naked guy in a swamp I might have been attracted by him. Oh, don't kid yourself. You're attracted to the naked, swamp man.

"Vanessa," I mumbled awkwardly. "Who are you?" I added.

"Why are you here?" He asked without answering my question. Much to my disappointment.

"That's none of your business, besides, why should I answer your questions when you can't even tell me your name?" I argued agitated. Stupid, Vanessa, stupid! Don't argue with the strange, naked, swamp man! You don't know him. Maybe he doesn't do well with stuck-up women.

Before I could stop myself I asked: "Are you a werewolf?"

I mentally slapped myself. Great, now I'm going to die.

He looked at me intensively and I laughed awkwardly. Laugh it off. Maybe he's less likely to kill you. It didn't seem to work. Fix it. FIX IT!

"Listen, I'm sorry! That was rude and stupid. I shouldn't have said that. Look, I'm here because my adoptive parents told me I had werewolf parents and I should look for them here. They're dead now. My parents. My adoptive parents that is, I don't know about my biological ones. Anyway, I figured why not check you know?" I rambled quickly, desperately trying to defend myself somehow.

"I should go," I said and tried to go in the opposite direction when he grabbed my hand.

"You haven't triggered the curse, I see," he said.

"Triggered the what now..?" I asked confused.

"You don't know about any of this, do you?" he asked and looked at me, slightly more kindly.

"No… I just found out four weeks ago."

"You need to trigger the werewolf curse. Unless you have someone's death on your hands you won't turn. Since it's a full moon and you're human, you've clearly not triggered it."

"Okay… So neither have you, I take it?" I questioned logically. Though the fact that he was walking around naked made me unsure.

"Yes, I have. Only, my pack have a curse, we live the opposite way."

"You're only human once a month?" I asked shocked.

"That about sums it up. Look, I'm Jackson. I need to take you to my pack."

So now I was following the naked guy called Jackson. He seemed very comfortable naked, he probably have a lot of self-confidence. Not that I blame him, he's one good looking guy.

How I ended up in this mess was still unclear to me though.

"Wait here, I'm going to get dressed," he said and walked around a couple of bushes. He took a couple of minutes then returned with clothes on, thank god.

"Come," he said and I followed him obediently, not uttering a word. "You don't have to be scared," he added and looked at me kindly.

"I'm sorry, it's just kind of hard not to be scared of a naked man you just bumped into in a swamp," I said and blushed and he laughed silently.

"I get that this can't be easy for you, just finding out about this as the people who raised you dies," he said and studied me as we walked among the trees. "I'm sorry," he added.

"Nothing to be sorry for," I said and smiled slightly. At that moment I felt something between us. As crazy as it sounded, feeling something for the naked, swamp man.

We reached a little cabin and I saw lots of people standing around. That must be "the pack", they were all starting to whisper as I entered their camp with Jackson. Suddenly I found myself feeling very self-conscious and awkward.

Jackson led me into the cabin and asked me to stay there. It was really cozy, all wooden and small. I found myself feeling at home instantly. I looked out through a window and saw Jackson talking to his pack. It was more than likely about me. The one night a month they get to be human and I drag him into my mess. I felt guilty.

I sat down on a chair and made myself comfortable.

The door opened and in walked Jackson with a blonde guy.

"Look, Jackson. I'm sorry to have bothered you, I never meant to be a pain. You shouldn't have to deal with this when you finally get to be human."

"Don't feel bad, for once we get to do something helpful," he said and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was it! :D It's just a short one-shoty type thing. I originally meant for it to be a long story but I'm not really feeling it anymore :P Besides, I think it's kinda cute like this :)**


End file.
